1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention related to a semiconductor device such as an analog/digital converter circuit.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. Furthermore, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, a power storage device, a memory device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
An analog/digital converter circuit (ADC) which converts an analog signal into a digital signal can convert physical quantities of analog values obtained from a sensor into digital values and is provided in a semiconductor device as an interface of an integrated circuit processing a digital signal.
Patent Document 1 discloses a structure of a pipeline type of an analog-digital converter which can perform AD conversion at high speed.